


Thoron

by starkillerkylo



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkillerkylo/pseuds/starkillerkylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanilla sex was starting to get boring between them. The lord and his tactician wanted to try something a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoron

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to write gore. and things got out of hand

If either man had to be honest, neither of them expected things to go this way. They had been friends, lovers, and now here they were. Robin was straddling the bluenette, who was breathing heavily and crying out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Every noise and breath was strained. His eyes were clouded with lust. This was a horribly dangerous act, and they both were well aware, and they both were enjoying themselves far too much.

It was just like that dream of his. With some exceptions, of course. Chrom wasn’t dying and Robin wasn’t possessed by a hellbringing dragon, for starters. However, he was using Thoron for a weapon, and he had stabbed Chrom with it – close to where he had in that dream. They had both taken precautions for this, since no one wanted the little prince to die, but it seemed they had shared a kink. It was a miracle they weren’t both breaking down on the battlefield over it.

The tactician twisted the blade of electricity lodged in the lord’s gut, eliciting a groan from the back of his throat. The albino could only grin with excitement as he rolled his hips down on the bluenette. Another groan, and Robin leaned down to kiss his throat. “Are you alright?” He hummed, receiving nothing but a nod in reply. Satisfied with that, the tactician continued.

He twisted the blade of energy again and felt Chrom’s body stiffen up beneath him, trembling with the mix of pain and pleasure. The tactician could feel the vibrations of the prince’s sounds against his lips, which only encouraged him to dig the blade deeper. “R-Robin…” Chrom breathed out, his voice just as shaky as his body. “Robin—ah…” A whimper. He was hurting, hurting badly and yet it was the best feeling in the world. He felt the albino’s hips move on top of him again, which brought most of his attention away from the pain and to the horrible throbbing between his legs instead. Robin was torturing him, and they both loved it.

The bluenette went numb as he felt the Thoron being removed from his body, shuddering as he felt blood pooling out of the wound. The lips on his throat were gone, but in an instant they were over the hole in his gut – his tongue teasing the edge of it. “Gods--!”

Chrom’s body wasn’t sure how to react to this kind of feeling. He twitched and writhed under his tactician as he felt the albino lap at both the blood pooling around the wound and the wound itself. Robin was sure that Chrom thought him disgusting by now, _repulsive_ , even, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not now, not when he had what he wanted.

“Robin…”

Hearing his name tumble out of the lord’s lips sent a rush through his body. He wanted to hear it again.

“R-Robin…!”

Yes, just like that.

“Please—Robin, please…!”

The lord couldn’t get out the words he wanted to. He could only lay under Robin, whimpering and pleading for him to realize what it was he wanted. It was then that he felt the beam of energy against his flesh again, this time just under his jaw. The sparks coming off of it hurt a little, but it wasn’t that bad until he felt the end of it cutting into his flesh. It was a light cut, but caused him to shake all the same.

And then there were those damn lips again. This time they teased the new cut, while Robin’s fingers instead went to tease with the hole in his abdomen. Once Robin had a satiable taste of blood, he removed his touch, and instead went to take off their clothes. Chrom had already been left in his smallclothes, while Robin was only missing his coat. The bluenette could only watch as Robin removed his belts, his vest – if it could even be called that, his shirt, and finally his pants. A deep blush covered his face as he marveled over the albino’s slim body. He had muscle, but not as much as Chrom’s own. He was a smaller man, and Chrom thought him beautiful. Or, at least, he would have thought that were he not suffering from the horrible heat in his smallclothes. He needed them off. Immediately.

Robin seemed to get the hint, because the next thing Chrom knew, they were both completely naked. They both let out near simultaneous sighs of relief at the feeling of cool air against the flesh. They only had a moment to breathe as Robin dug back into his clothes to retrieve a small vial he had gotten for this purpose. He had learned the hard way – saliva wasn’t the best lubricant to use.

He popped the vial open, moving to pour some on his own fingers before Chrom stopped him. The prince poured it on his own fingers instead, and moved his hand around the albino shakily. He lightly prodded his hole with the very tip of his index finger, causing Robin to gasp, and traced the opening before pushing it inside.

“Chrom…”

Now the lord was the one wanting to hear his name.

He slowly thrust that finger in and out of Robin, letting him get adjusted not only to the intrusion, but to the lubricant on his finger. After another cry of his name, Chrom rewarded him with a second finger, beginning to scissor them along with the thrusts. Soon came a third, and Robin was a whimpering, hot mess over the lord. Robin was soon excited to find that Chrom’s fingers could go much deeper than his own, the tips _just_ brushing against that sweet spot of his.

“Fuck—Chrom!”

Robin couldn’t handle it any longer. Lucky for him, Chrom finally removed his fingers, deeming him stretched out enough. The bluenette took care of slicking up his cock while Robin grabbed his Thoron blade again. Once Chrom was finished, he moved to line up with his tip, and slowly lowered himself down. By the time he had reached the lord’s hips, both men were trembling – Robin because of how horribly full he felt, and Chrom from how nice the heat felt around his length. “R-Robin,” the prince breathed out, gritting his teeth with need.

The sound of his name was enough to make Robin start moving, He rolled his hips before lifting himself up and lowering himself back down to fuck himself, drawing out loud moans from both of them. “Gods…!” The tactician cried, trying to angle his body to find his prostate again.

The albino found it in due time, crying out as he felt a wave of pleasure surge through his body. He squeezed his eyes shut briefly, only opening them up again so he could see the lord’s face. The way his blue hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat, and the half grimace, half pleasured look on his face made Robin’s heart flutter. Before he realized it, he had shoved the blade of energy into Chrom’s shoulder, something that neither of them had expected. They hadn’t prepared for such a severe injury, but the cry that Chrom elicited was too good for Robin to ignore. He needed to hear it again.

Twisting the blade, which sparked against his hands and around where it was lodged in the lord’s body, Robin started to move his hips again. The wave of pleasure had made him stop, but this all was too good for him to just sit there. Conflict rose in Chrom’s chest – his heart was racing from a mix of fear and pleasure. His body had gone entirely numb. He wasn’t sure what was supposed to hurt or what was supposed to feel good. It was so much at once, but at the same time so little.

“Robin…”

His voice was strained: much more than before. His opposite hand moved to grab the electricity, attempting to keep Robin from moving it any more than he was. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough, because Robin twisted it again and forced another cry to rip out of Chrom’s throat. It hurt. It wasn’t supposed to feel good, it _hurt_ , but his lower half said otherwise. Now it was starting to scare him. The dull sparking around his flesh was probably what did it for him. It felt like a buzz, a steady vibrating, crackling, and that, along with Robin’s movements, was enough to distract him from the pain. He could hardly feel the pain now, anyway.

“I… R-Robin…”

He was close. Painfully so. Both of them were.

“Chrom…!”

With one final thrust to that _spot_ , Robin came with a loud moan of the prince’s name. The feeling of Robin’s warm cum on his abdomen, and the clenching around his cock was enough to push Chrom over the edge as well. His orgasm made his entire body shudder harshly, increasing the odd numbness in his shoulder. They were both left panting, sweating, and shaking. Chrom’s body had it worse off, blood gushing out of his wounds as his heart raced. Gods, he was starting to feel faint…

As Robin got himself off of the prince and looked the bluenette over to see his work, he finally realized what he had done. “Chrom!” He sounded panicked. Or did he? Chrom was having a difficult time being able to tell.

“Gods, I’m so sorry—ah…” The tactician, for once, was at a loss of what to do. They hadn’t planned for this. He scrambled to clean them both up, patching up the first wound himself, but the other… he’d have to call in a healer for that one. He managed to get Chrom mostly clothed, but left his chest bare so the wounds were easier to get to. “H-Hold on,” he whispered, kissing the prince before rushing out the door.

“Lissa? Lissa!”

That was all Chrom could hear before it all went black.

**Author's Note:**

> he'll be ok eve  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
